


Into the light

by Vikbe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt!Sam, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikbe/pseuds/Vikbe
Summary: Sam was kidnapped. And then he was brought back.





	Into the light

 

The room is dark and scary. But it`s not the walls that make it so terrifying. It`s all in his head. The memories from six long months of hunger, torture and desperation. Sam knows that he is safe already, but he can`t make himself really believe it.

Every time Dean brings him some food he sees rotten meal and feels worms squirming on his tongue. He remembers the feeling too well.

“Come on, Sammy, you need to eat. It`s fresh, I promise.” As a proof he takes a slice of a green apple and shoves it into his mouth.

Sam also tries to taste the fruit, but it gets stuck in his throat and he barely catches the basket near the bed to throw up.

“It`s ok, I got you. Easy,” gentle hands hold Sam upright, removing ashen hair from his eyes. “Alright, no chicken, no apples. Next time we`ll try something else.”

Sam doubts that there is anything he can eat without thinking about small portions of spoiled food they brought him once in a while. They just needed him alive as long as possible. And they succeeded in it pretty well.

There is always a hope, as once one of Sam`s classmates has told him before the test. In Math – yes, you can get lucky and find the answer in your friend`s paper. But there was no light in the cold cellar, only screams, chains and broken bones.

Nothing will be the same again, although Dean promises him otherwise. The burns on Sam`s face don`t help to believe his brother`s words. The only leg he has left now makes it impossible to forget, as well as the strangers` hands that Sam feels every time he is awake. But when Dean presses his trembling body to his heart, Sam sees the light.

**Author's Note:**

> Five times I told myself not to write this and one time I eventually gave up.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
